


The Fall of a Feminist

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Bestiality, Conditioning, Consensual Non-Consent, Cuckolding, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Feminist Themes, Feminization, Incest, Loss of Identity, M/M, Master/Slave, Ownership, Pedophilia, Rape, Shota, big cock sissy, fall of a femninist, giving up manhood, owned, pedo, sissy, willing whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: This is a story of a strong independent woman... that became an owned cum-rag.(This is a different kink then most of you are used to... I don't know what it's called but it is a taking a proud feminist and making them into a willing cock hungry cum rag... if anyone knows what this kink is called please tell me I would much appreciate it.)EDIT: someone told me it was objectification so I will call it willing objectification.





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS STORY IS NOT SAYING RAPE IS OK, CONCENT IS KEY TO THIS KINK!!! 
> 
> I consider myself a feminist I believe in equal rights for both men and women... this is why I wrote this. I have written many stories where men and boys are used and abused I should have one where a woman is used too. 
> 
> but seriously, I believe in sexual abuse ONLY when it is consensual. Feminist are human too some want to be loved and some want to be used abused and humiliated... and as long as a woman wants this I think it is ok to give it to her.

Shana was a normal girl, She thought she had everything she wanted… she was a strong powerful woman, a proud feminist… she had a regular boyfriend and a loving family. She should've been happy…

She had marched for feminist rights… and was proud of the work she'd done... she regularly talked to little girls to empower them to grow into strong women. Shana even had a youtube feminist talk show, that she would invite her fellow feminist to talk on important political and social topics.

Shanna got into arguments with her family all the time about their political views and how they should be more involved and active. She was strong, out spoken and empowered… but she was bored… sexually…

After this realization, she tried to “live out” her fantasies online… over the next few months, she found sites that intrigued her… she then found an open kink site where she chatted with many people and found a few people that lived close to her… she began to talk to this one guy for months and during their role-play, he had her do the nastiest things… like fucking herself with vegetables at first, then he talked her into fucking her dog and he even got her invite younger kids over to fuck… she didn’t totally understand it but she loved every moment of it. She loved being strong and independent but something inside her wanted to be used even more… she just couldn’t admit it to herself… yet.

After talking for months with this one guy asked her if she wanted to meet up, she gave vague responses for a few more weeks and then she finally accepted the offer to meet.

-the meeting- 

Luckily the place he wanted to meet was close to her house… she waited, and waited. Soon she was discouraged after half an hour passed. She gave up when she realized 3 hours had passed… in tears, she stood up.

“I was wondering how long you would wait for me.” a young voice said behind her. Shana turned around to find her 10yr old nephew standing behind her. 

“You liked me enough to spend 3 hours waiting for me… even if you didn’t know how I looked?” he said with an uncommon smug voice she had never heard from him before.

“Kenny?” She asked confused.

“Yeah I saw your laptop once a few months back and made an account on the site you were on.” he said matter-of-factly, “then I found you and chatted you up… I didn’t know you liked being abused like that.” he said with a scoff.

All the blood drained from Shana’s face as the truth finally began to sink in… all the kinky things she did for THAT man, she actually did for her 10yr old nephew… after the shock subsided a bit, she became a little wet… and this realization made her even wetter. 

“You really are a slut aren’t you aunty Shana, I can see you're dripping.” the boy said looking at her juices leaking down her legs, “I can see you came through on your promise, you really didn’t wear any panties.” he laughed.

“Ok come on, let's go to your house.” he didn’t really ask… more like demanded.

-at Shana’s house- 

They finally made it home… ok, she thought, she needed to finally put her foot down, she needed to tell him, enough was enough and his prank has gone too far. But when he closed the door and she turned around to confront him… the boy reached under her dress and stuffed all his fingers into her cunt, she immediately fell to the ground and began to moan. 

“What is it Aunt Shana, did you want to say something?” he laughed… he used his little fingers to find her G-spot and used his thumb to push it down from the outside… this made her putty in his hands, almost literally… “Understand, this cunt is mine ok?” All she could do was moan and nod her head. “What did you say I didn’t hear you?!” he raised his voice and put more pressure on her clit and G-spot… this made her wither again but she struggled to talk…

“T-this c-c-cunt is y-y-your- Aahhhhhh…- yours!!!!” she screamed as she came again. 

“I can’t believe it,” the boy started… “my aunt Shana, the strong powerful feminist, is submitting to her 10yr old nephew’s control…” the boy laughed. 

Shana should have felt pissed… or at least annoyed but instead she felt… complete? She loved being used like this, she never would have admitted it but she loves being controlled. She wanted more she was losing her strong will and it was thrilling… as her eyes rolled into the back of her head from another orgasm she lost a bit more of her strength, giving into her pleasure, her lust… instead of trying to take control… she loved it.

The after she was almost nothing more than a puddle of cum on the floor, Kenny made her suck his fingers dry then he got naked and sat on her couch, he began to watch cartoons.

-a bit later- 

After regaining her some of her strength from so many consecutive orgasms, Shana crawled to the couch where her nephew was… she didn’t even realize she was crawling… 

“Perfect like a good whore should be doing.” he said looking at her struggling to move.

She realized how degrading it was to crawl to him that she tried to stand-

“NO!” Kenny said. The way he said it was like he was training a dog… a bitch… an animal to act “correctly” …this thought melted into her brain, it made her wet again, and as if by instinct she went back to her natural all fours state… she crawled to him and him when she was close enough he grabbed her by her hair and forced her to suck his cock… he was only 10yrs old so his cock was only about 3 inches hard but the way he treated her made up for his size.

She sucked his cock like it was candy she loved being used like this… she loved that her will did not matter to him he wanted to use her mouth so he did… this thought almost made her cum again. 

She wondered why she was so obedient to him… it must have been the way she let him treat her during the past few months all the things she did for him when she thought he was a grown man… she was used to being used like this by his commands. Once she realized her online friend and her nephew were the same person she gave all the power she gave him online to Kenny… and in a twisted way, she accepted this once he made her orgasm… 

Suddenly she heard a whistle… she knew what this meant. She heard her large boxer prancing to where she was. 

“Come on boy!” she heard him say as he slapped her ass for him to mount her. It took a few tries but soon-

“OHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!” she screamed a muffled scream into his crotch, but like a good slut after she was done with her initial shock she went back to sucking her lover- no- …her owner’s cock.

Soon Kenny came into her mouth… 

“Keep that in your mouth until Hugo is done with your pathetic cunt!” he laughed as he watched his aunt struggle not to swallow as she was fucked by her large dog… he had fun rubbing her face with his cock and balls just because he liked how she looked with his cock and balls on her face. And every once in awhile he would slap her face and see if his cum was still there… she would open her mouth like a good cock whore and show him it was still there…. soon the dog’s knot grew and he told her to take it. She did as she was told moaning and screaming with her mouth full of cum. 

“You are mine now understand aunty Shana?” the boy said rubbing his cock on her lips… Shana could do nothing but moan in agreement. “from now on you will stop fucking your stupid boyfriend.” she gave him a slightly worried look… “if he has to cum, you can give him a handjob.” he said as if he was being generous. She gave him a thank you smile… After 45mins the dogs knot released and she looked at Kenny for his approval to swallowed, he nodded his head.

“Thank you.” was all she said… her cheeks blushed as she realized how demoralizing and humiliating it was to ask permission to swallow cum… the thought made her wet again as she nuzzled against her new lov- owner's stiffening cock.

To be continued...


	2. Conditioned...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan is frustrated, for months his girlfriend has withheld sex... what will he do?

-5 months later-

Shana was happier, she still did her feminist thing… she fights hard for the cause! But now, every feminist she sees, she imagines them being used by her owner or another cock. She has even made a few girls she was “helping empower” become a slut-puppy for her own dog. 

Her new favorite kink is to be forced to watch her own youtube show while being strapped onto a sybian and every time she says anything “anti-man” Kenny turned it up to full blast. He loves how she squirmed and moaned as she watched her self-righteous babble about how men have kept women down… she only added those topics because she knows what she will get later. She was loving life…

Ethan, her boyfriend was not so happy though… for five months she had given him three hand jobs… and has kicked him out of bed if she caught him masturbating… after the third time she caught him she told him he would force him to masturbate on their balcony and she followed through with the threat. He ended up masturbating four times since then… 

Kenny had been more and more demanding, waiting till the last minute before Ethan got home from work… this was by design. 

The boy had been hacking her boyfriend’s phone and laptop… making cuckold and sissy websites pop up for the past three months. Kenny knows he’s been jacking off to them, Shana has told him that she caught Ethan looking at sissy and cuckold porn… recently she has even caught him wearing her panties.

“He looked so pathetic with his cock straining against my cotton panties,” Shana said as she road her owner’s cock… in the past five months Kenny has had a birthday (she was used thoroughly that day… he pushed three pieces of his cake into her pussy fucked her made her fuck the dog and then made her eat what was left from her pussy). and he had grown two inches so he was now 5inches… he was rapidly becoming a man in her opinion. 

Kenny’s rule about her getting his dick was, she had to degrade and belittle her boyfriend as she rode him.

“And not only that but last week I found him masturbating and as our agreement, I pushed him into the balcony and he finished out there after begging and crying to come back in.” Shana laughed. She continued to tell Kenny about how pathetic her boyfriend is… then the door opened. 

“What the fuck is going on!” Ethan started. 

“ETHAN STOP!” Kenny said… Shana paused for the slightest moment, Kenny quickly slapped her ass and she continued to ride his cock and talk about her boyfriend… with a commanding voice, the boy said: “sit!”

Ethan looked at the boy fucking his girlfriend… she had not stopped belittling him or hopping on his cock (but for a second). HIS girlfriend, the ball buster, the tough as nails bitch that would not let him touch her for the past few months... she was fucking her nephew like he had the greatest cock in the world… he was so pissed but he found himself entranced by her bouncing tits… and the slutty look on her face. All he could do was sit there with his mouth agape as he hears his girlfriend degrading him and taking her nephew’s cock.

“And now look at the cuckold, he is just sitting there as his woman fucks her self on someone else’s cock!” then she let out a moan as she felt Kenny’s cum soak her pussy and then she screamed “I’M CUMMING!!!” as she pushed herself down on her owner’s cock spraying a mix of her juices and his cum all over the boy’s balls… her eyes rolling into the back of her head, then she collapsed onto the floor.

Kenny got up and pushed his aunt to the side like she was a piece of garbage in his way. Ethan was going to say something but he heard Shana say “Thank you.” the man was so confused to hear her say thank you to the person that pushed her aside like trash.

She was trained to thank her owner for anything he did to her… because if he touches her it is an awesome thing… he told her when he slapped her lovingly, once. 

The boy stood in front of Ethan, the man could do nothing else but swallow the lump in his throat. Kenny cupped his cock and balls getting his hand slimy with the mix of their juices. He then stuffed his slimy hand into the man’s mouth…

“Taste that, sissy?” the boy said, “this is the closest you will get to pussy from now on, understood?” Kenny said with a stern voice… but Ethan was so shocked he didn’t say a word. *smack!* across his face… Kenny slapped the man with his soiled hand, so the smell of sex was all over his face, it made him feel a little light headed… but he heard himself say “Y-yes s-sir!?” this made Ethan blush bright red as he lowered his head. Kenny laughed…

“Don’t call me sir,” he said, I am your new owner… well, that is if you stay.” Kenny said pointing at the door. “you can leave right now and cut ties with my aunt cum dump over there… or can stay and be used by me and whoever or WHATEVER I say.” 

Ethan looked at the boy… he was smirking and he looked at the door, he could start over with someone new, he thought… but… 

“I want to be used like your cum dump.” he heard himself say… the look on his face was pure surprise… but deep down inside he wanted to be used he wanted to be taken… deep down he envied his girlfriend being used and thrown away like she was. This thought made his cock painfully hard.

“Ok, I want you to prove to me that you are loyal…” Kenny said in his demanding voice, “clean my cock.” he said, grabbing Ethan’s hair and pulling his face to his cock… Ethan willingly opened his mouth and began to suck his cock… the familiar taste of Shana’s pussy and the tasted of the boy’s cum came through but Ethan focused on the cum… it gave him a thrill to be sucking the cum from a real dick, even if it was leftover from fucking his girlfriend’s pussy.

“Whore!” Kenny called to his aunt, 

“Yes!” she said, perky and ready to serve her owner. 

“Get his clothes.” was all Kenny said and Shana left giggling. 

She came back with a pink, frilly corset and white stockings complete with pink garter belt… and to finish it off she had some pink shoes. 

The sight of the sissy clothes actually made the man cum, Shana pointed and laughed at her boyfriend. 

“Don’t worry,” Kenny said petting his new cum slave's head, “but after today, you will cum only when I tell you to.” he did not raise his voice but Ethan knew the boy was serious. This made him even more excited if he could he might have cum again so instead he sucked his owner like a good sissy should… he sucked and sucked until…

“Whore!” Kenny yelled… Shana pushed her sissy boyfriend off of her owner’s cock and took his cock in her mouth… after a few shallow sucks, she was rewarded by his creamy boy juice. She sucked and swallowed until his cock was empty and clean.

Kenny walked over to couch and began to watch cartoons… Shana happily sat on the floor next to him… there was room on the couch, it was a large couch… but she knew her place, she was his object his plaything, she was less than his toys and she loved being his…

Ethan was busy cleaning his own cum off the floor, he was denied the cum he so craved but he was happy to be used like he was… he didn’t really know his place… but he wanted to be owned like his girlfriend… no- his fellow object was…

-later-

“Thank you for letting stay over Aunt Shana!” Kenny said in his kiddy voice, gone was the intimidating tone, gone was the force… but she they both knew they were still his object. 

They waived like normal like everything had not changed… but once the car was out of sight and the door was closed… Shana stripped her clothes and made Ethan strip as well.

“Even when our own is not here we are still his and will abide by his rules.” she said sternly, “Our owner told me to train you to be as obedient and useful as she is to her owner… and that is what I will do. 

Shana said, so she trained him… she first told him the rules she had learned and told be to be prepared to learn new rules as they are being used. Then she trained his newly found cunt…

“Our owner told be to call your cunt, your cunt understood?” she said to a confused sissy in training… she got pissed and stuffed two fingers into her sopping wet pussy (treating him like this got her off) and she turned him around and shoved it into his tight ass… 

“YES THAT’S MY CUNT!!!” he yelled as she pushed them deeper… explaining what else he needed to know… like from now on his new cunt needs to be cleaned constantly 

Later she showed him their bedroom and pulled out a suction-cup dildo… she stuck it to the floor and spoke… 

“This is dildo… we are about the same level as this dildo, it is our equal… if I am not using it, you may use it but you need to clean it then you are done… that is also what we call showers… we clean his property not take baths or showers… this cum hole whore is a self-cleaning “thing” for our owner.” she stated as if it was drilled into her… which it was… she told him he needed a mantra when he used dildo like she does…

Her mantra is “this cum hole whore is a thing” when she uses her cunt hole and she said “this anal cum bag is nothing more than tits, a cum hole, a mouth pussy and a bitch hole for owner’s use.” and when she is using her mouth, she thinks “this whore is happy to be owned.”

These are your mantras she handed him a piece of paper… it read cunt use, “the sissy faggot is only a cunt and a mouth-pussy, for owner’s use.” and for his mouth “a dumb sissy whore is for use only.”

“Read it while our own is not here… because when he is, we are not allowed to read or even have basic skills because we are only to be used and we do not need any form of intelligence to be owned. We just do what he says and we are happy.” this made her the wettest… she almost came remembering how far she had fallen… Shana has gone through university and she was still trying to get a doctorate… THIS thought made her cum… she was doing all this work knowing it was gonna be a waste of time, she loved the thought of learning all this will not help her in life… because she was nothing more than a worthless cum whore with three holes that she freely lets her owner use… she fell to the floor and began to shake cumming from how completely owned she was.

After she recovered she licked her juices from the floor like she usually does and continued to train her owner’s other thing…

-a month later- 

Kenny had come by since then but this was the first time he did not need to correct his new sissy thing… as usual, Shana wore nothing and Ethan wore his sissy outfit… and for the past month, he had been taking female hormones so he had a nice set of barely there tits…

Shana was riding her owner and Ethan was licking his owner’s balls, Shana’s ass was shoved right in Ethen’s nose… then he heard a whistle… 

During the week, the two alternated getting mounted by Hugo… it was stated that the dog was a higher being than them… so they now had to take him for a walk anytime he wanted even if it was late at night or early in the day… if Hugo even seemed like he wanted to fuck, they would let him mount them… they could not eat when he ate, they were not allowed to eat at the table unless they were at someone else’s home or if they HAD to act normal in their own home. 

So Hugo knew what he was doing when he got behind Ethan… it did not take long before he was taking doggy dick and moaning like a girl as he took his dog;’s cock

Hugo pushed Ethan farther and farther into Shana’s ass and into his owner’s balls… it seemed like Hugo liked Ethan more because when he is fucking him he fucks harder. Ethan felt special that Hugo treated him more like his bitch then the other one… he felt the weight of the dog and soon he felt the ball push against his cunt… in his mind, he screamed YES BREED THIS HOLE LIKE A BITCH… and he pushed back and like a proper bitch, he took the knot… but Hugo was now trained to keep going so over and over again he kept hitting his cunt’s G-spot… but he held back because his owner did not cum yet… rules were their owner cums first. The sissy slut had a hard time with this one but not today… Ethan thought.

Suddenly Kenny grabbed Shana’s hair and pushed her to the floor face first (this made Shana’s cum-hole twitch expelling a water fall of juices)… the boy then took his cock out of his aunt's hole and he jammed it into her ass…. 

“Yes, please properly use this bitch hole!” she begged. And with that Kenny hate fucked her “bitch hole” he did not care to take it easy he knew he was hurting her but she was loving it moaning for more… her ass was hurting badly from the hard fucking but instead of crying… her eyes rolled back as she enjoyed the pain… all her feminist talk came back to her and in her mind, she happily pissed on all her ideas… she just wanted to be used like this… then she felt her ass filled up with his precious seed… she finally let go and came all at once right then and there, it was like she was pissing she came so hard, then Kenny let her hair go and her knees gave out on her, like a rag-doll she fell to the floor on her own juices… she tried to keep her ass tight so she would not spill any of her owner’s cum she would push it out later and lick it up like she always does (unless her owner tells her to do something else).

Ethan came when he saw that his owner had cum into the other one’s bitch hole… the sissy collapsed from the sheer strain that went into holding back his cum…

Kenny then grabbed Shana by the hair, she tried to help but she was so exhausted she was almost lifted entirely by her hair… he brought her face close to Ethan’s they were leaning on each other that was the only thing keeping them up.

“This is a reward for being such good property.” the boy said with a smile. He held his cock and aimed it directly at their faces… a few seconds passed then the boy began to piss right on their faces… after being used as a life sized adult toy for her 11yr old nephew and then turned around and being used as a urinal made Shana orgasm again… but she was so used up that should don't have the energy to even show how depraved she had become...

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, if you found this story from tumblr please repost the link or at least like it... most if not all the stories there do not get the love they deserve. Thank you in advanced ;)
> 
> (here is the tumblr that is connected to this story, or should I say chapter https://shadowcockstories.tumblr.com/post/165172224943/the-fall-of-a-feminist-chapter-2-conditioned-by please re post if you are ok posting this type of story on your tumblr I understand if you do not post underage stories but all you other pervs out there post away lol)


	3. Mind Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Sam, Kenny's lesbian sister... she idolizes her Aunt Shana.

-about one year later- 

It was Friday night at Kenny’s place (he is now 12 by the way) for a small party… his mother, Kaitlyn, was joining in on a tirade with Shana about how women get the raw end of the deal in society and how ALL men are blind to it… 

“See honey that is why I love that you are a lesbian!” Kaitlyn said smiling at her daughter Sam (or Samantha) “I should’ve turned a while ago!” she shouted.

Kaitlyn had been dating for a while but because of her radical views of men she would either chase men away or she would think they were not worthy of being with her and break it off. She was as hot if not hotter than Shana… Kaitlyn had larger boobs and wider hips than her sister but… Shana was now the same breast size as her sister (Shana asked to get breast enlargements and hip and butt implants). they were hidden by wearing larger clothes and body padding… everyone had just thought she gained weight.

She had a messy divorce… Kenny’s dad ran away with his swim instructor, which was also a guy. This betrayal hurt her deeply and made her treat men with hate and disrespect… including Kenny. 

Shana was grimacing at her older sister, but Kaitlyn saw it as a smile… in reality, Kenny had turned up a remotely controlled vibrate (she bought her owner for Xmas) and she was trying not to show her cum face… it wasn’t for the latex pants she was wearing that was tied at the ankles so no liquid would escape, everyone would have thought she wet herself by now… every few hours she would ask to be excused to release the built up squirts and cum she’d accumulated and to wash herself off, as to not raise any suspicion. 

The party was a “be safe” party for Kaitlyn, she was going to be gone for a week… she was going away to Canada to meet her new lesbian lover Cordett. 

-the next day- 

Kenny’s mother had left early…

In the basement a knocked out Sam was tied to a chair sitting in front of her naked brother. His 51/2 inch cock was fully visible… it was the first thing she saw when she woke up.

“What the fuck are you doing dweeb!” she tried to smack him but she realized she was restrained. “Get me the fuck out of here you fucking turd!!!” she screamed. 

“Shut your mouth!” Kenny waved his hands and suddenly a ball-gag was tied to her mouth. “there you go, peace and quiet… finally.” Kenny paused for a moment taking in the silence. “Now, this is how this is gonna go… I am going to make you my completely loyal… Ummm… thing.” he said as if “thing” was the best way to describe what she will become.

Sam saw the look in his eyes… she had never seen him look so confident, she was so thrown off that she forgot to struggle, like she was doing only moments ago… this look sent shivers down her spine and the dead silence made her realize she how much power was behind that one look… she began to struggle again but this time she knew she was doing this all for show, she knew she was not getting out, it was more for a show of resistance than of hope.

His voice threw her off too, she never heard him so self-assured, but there was more. The way he said it was like he was 100% sure of the future as if he controlled it… the thought of becoming a “thing” disgusted her it made her stomach churn and… her pussy moist? she shook this thought out of her head and again tried to show her resistance. 

“Ok come,” Kenny said as if he were talking to a lesser being, less than a dog something he had no regard for as if he were asking a dirty rag to walk to him because he called. 

“Aunt Shana?!” Sam said though it was muffled through her ball gag… She was saved she thought her strong, ass kicking feminist aunt was there… then, as if fragile scales falling from her eyes, tears… her whole world crumbled, all hope she had no matter how minuscule became… dust… as she watched her brother take their aunt by the hair and brought her face to his cock and she sucked it like it was the greatest flavor in the world… each moan Shana made, seemed to shatter the 14yr old’s soul… she became paler and seemed to physically become weaker she was breaking. 

Sam was even more shocked to watch her idol take her brother’s cum all over her face like it was the most natural thing to do. She watched her aunt carefully scoop all the cum from her face as if was something so precocious… and she placed the gobs on her tongue and savored each drop.

“Undress,” Kenny said, in his demanding voice. As usual, he refused to acknowledge her as anything more than an object or the lowest kind of being… that is also why he had never given her a proper name… she figured if her owner is talking to her she will know. 

Shana did, as she was told and she peeled away the layers of padding little by little… Sam saw she was everything a feminist stood for (or everything she was told feminism stood for). When her aunt was done, she saw what could only be described as a bimbo… Shana’s tits were laughably large for her frame, her waist was thinned out by her red and black corset, her hips were wide and thick and her ass was just as big and laughably round as her tits… in all that padding she hid a pair of red 9inch fuck-me heels, she put them on and her bimbo transformation was almost complete… she pulled out red lipstick that seemed to be taped to her crotch and she put a thick amount on her lips as if she was pasting it on.

This act reminded Sam of a topic Shana herself talked about on her show about a week ago talking about how makeup… lipstick especially, was “…a way to mark a man’s object and show ownership, prettifying his useless decoration…” little did Sam know was that was when her owner decided that she had to wear lipstick at home, and she needed to keep it taped to her crotch so she can smell her pathetic cunt juice as she decorated her owner’s object… she was so wet after spouting that garbage, knowing she was talking about herself.

“Come, ” Kenny said, she walked up to him and push her pelvis out in the sluttiest way possible, he then pulled a triangle cover that looked like panties from her crotch, but they weren’t, there were no straps instead he pulled a long dildo that was attached to the triangle… this is what her lipstick was attached to… 

Kenny then pointed to the floor next to him and when she was stable he said “Tell her what you are” The way she was squatting beside him, knees pointed out, her sopping wet cunt exposed, with her hands cupping her tits (as if she were presenting them to anyone)… in this position, she spoke. 

“This thing, is owner’s object to do with as he pleases, this thing has two fake shameless titties,” she slightly lifted when she said this, “a fat ass and three holes for owner’s use and whoever owner decides…”

“Tell her how have I used this,” Kenny said pointing at her general area.

“Owner has brought this thing to a dog park and all of this object’s holes were used by large doggy cock.”

“Tell her how it felt.” Kenny coaxed her

“This object’s cum hole and bitch hole were in pain, but owner was happy to see this thing so used up,” she said with excitement, “this thing came from the thought of making owner happy.” Sam could see Shana was so happy and visibly dripping from the memory. “This object knows anything with a cock is superior to this three hole thing… except for gender-traitor faggots who decides to be just as lowly as this object.”

Sam was devastated to hear this from her role model, the women who stand up for females in this world... her strength her power came from this women… Shana was even her first crush and was often her masturbation fuel… she loved her she wanted to be loved by her… but all of that was shattered… wait- Sam thought… who was she talking about gender-traitor… Suddenly she saw a figure crawl from behind her… she thought it was another woman because it was dressed in frilly stockings, garter-beltd heels… but Sam saw a large cock swinging from between its legs.

It was Ethan… she had completely forgotten he was even around, but then again for a while now he’s been forgettable, people just think in contrast to such a powerful woman he is just not noticeable… but in truth, Ethan has been more docile since he had his balls removed in a surgery a little under a year ago and with his hormone treatment, he looked more and more like a girl… his tits have grown to a very large size “naturally” he is now a respectability C-cup. 

Kenny also pointed to the opposite side from Shana, she was still there squatting and presenting her breasts. Ethan took the same position as his “girlfriend” had, presenting his smaller more natural breasts. 

“Now you know what you will become, Let us start the process,” Kenny said… by this time Sam didn’t even have the mental strength to struggle…

For what seemed like the next few days he edged his sister… making sure she would not cum. He would make Shana and Ethan perform depraved sexual acts like bounce on dildos, be fucked by dogs… at one point he even put masks on the two and random people were invited to fuck them… boys and men ranging from the age of 9-50 or so… she would thank them for their superior cum and for using “this thing’s” holes. Sam was in the dark the whole time to see it all… no one knew she was there. 

Sam saw familiar faces like a few of the kids that hang out with Kenny, a few teachers like her PE teacher and the dorky science teacher… even their fat sweaty and ugly janitor… but Shana thanked him just the same as the others like she was so special because they used her… there were a few that tried Ethan… mostly those who were tired of waiting for Shana’s holes to be free or those who were just curious to see what it was like to fuck a trans boy… Sam even saw her principle there specifically to fuck “the tranny”.

Finally… after constant edging, Sam was too horny and mentally broken… she was watching her aunt fuck her cunt with one of her feminist award (it was a trophy like object with a woman standing on the top)… She was repeating “this object is a worthless whore, just holes to be used by superior cock and filled with their cum… this object is meant to be used up… there is no way to rape this thing because it is this thing’s purpose…” Kenny was edging his sister’s cunt as they watched her sully her award… 

“p-please use me..” Sam said in the smallest voice. 

Kenny smiled and stuffed three fingers into her cunt hole hard and fast “What?!” 

“PLEASE USE THIS THING!!! PLEASE USE MY HOLES!!!” Sam said out loud… Kenny could see a large portion of her will died as she screamed out her desire.

“Why should I?” Kenny pulled his fingers free from her sopping wet pussy.

“B-because I-” Suddenly sam head a quick slap… and her face began to sting.

“Never use the word “I” again, objects do not have identity,” Kenny said calmly as if he was training an animal. But Kenny smiled and pushed the fingers he had in her wet box into her mouth, she knew it was her duty to suck it clean… the point that she knew what to do to make him happy made her holes twitch. 

“Tomorrow we will see if you’ve learned your place.” Kenny snapped and Ethan took his place to edge his sister. 

For the next few days, Sam began to learn her place as her brother- her owner’s thing… soon Kenny released her from her restraints and she began to be taught by Shana and Ethan on how to be a proper object. 

She was finally brought back to the surface…. her eyes were blinded by the lights, she was finally back in natural light… she knew this was going to be her life now… she wondered how many days or even weeks she was kept underground… she felt so stupid for taking so long to understand her true place in life, her nature… 

“Wow, I thought it would take more than just two days to break my feminist lesbian whore of a sister.” Kenny scoffed “it took months to break Aunt Shana.” Shana winched when she heard her name from Kenny while dressed like his object… it felt unnatural and wrong to be spoken about by her owner in this state, she thought.

Sam thought she should feel insulted but all she could think was how smart she was for learning what she was so fast, and that she would have the rest of the week to be used by her owner.

“This object thanks owner for praising it.” Sam said with a smile.. she could not hide her “pride” for quickly learning her lesson. 

to be concluded...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter... it shows how far Shana has fallen, I hope you all enjoyed it... and I would love to hear feedback.
> 
> oh and if you came here through tumblr, please share my story... I am having a hard time getting my stories out there.


	4. Hypnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny's end game and why he did what he did...

-A week later-

Kaitlyn was back, she was a bit disappointed that her week-long love vacation did not go as planned… she and her girlfriend were doing great… but they got into an argument that Kaitlyn did not want to let go and it ended up breaking them up… so she was pissed when she returned.

The problem with Kaitlyn is she is too confrontational… she craves it she wants the arguments, she became a “feminist” not to fight for equal rights but to argue, she was hurt by her ex-husband’s betrayal and she thought becoming a lesbian was a way at getting back at him. Truthfully she wants someone to put her in her place, though she would never admit that, especially to herself.

When she got home she saw that everything was… normal, she knew her sister could corral the kids, so she could focus on how horrible her life was and how no one can handle someone as “strong” as her… she talked Shana’s ear off until she was they were plastered and passed out.

-a few months pass-

Kaitlyn noticed her kids seemed to be getting along better than normal, though she still gave Kenny a hard time for being a male… then she would turn around and tell him he would never understand the hardships of women… and he needed to suck it up and take it like a man… when he complained about her treatment of him.

Kaitlyn married a wealthy man, and she got half of it in the divorce… she refused to marry him if he brought up a prenup. So she didn’t need to work her life was set. So on most days she was on the internet looking for “love”

She found someone that could keep up with her arguments… to the point where she would lose many of her fights little did she know, the person on the other side of the computer was Shana, she knew feminism through and through and she knew where to break down the arguments. Though Kaitlyn was not sure… this new love interest was a man, but what he'd made her do made her wet for days… like she was told to masturbate in her daughter’s room... and what really made her wet was walking around the house with vibrators in both her holes. She came when she kissed her kids good bye. After they left she quickly got online to tell her friend what happen.

Her online friend kept sending her more and more tasks to do. Some things were not as embarrassing, like watching a few nonsensical videos full of static and noise for a few minuets… or hours… she didn’t think they did anything, but when she did them for him it made her really hot for some reason. A few tasks were very embarrassing like go shopping with a dildo in her ass, getting her nipples pierced, getting a cum whore tattoo next to her pussy, soon she was sucking dicks at glory holes… Everytime she wondered why she listened to anything he told her to do… but she had a deep desire to obey him, it would almost make her feel ill when she even thought of not listening to her.

Finally after a few weeks, he said he wanted to meet… Katlyn was excited, he told her to download a program to her phone and that would act as a Navigator and tell her where to go. She called her sister Shana to babysit her kids so she could meet this mystery man… just thinking of following his orders made her cunt gush… she had to wear a pad almost everywhere she went as to not look like she pissed herself.

She was dressed very slutty, she was wearing a red leather dress, a black corset, long thigh-high stockings a red garter belt, red lipstick and red 8 inch heels, she was specifically told not to wear panties… she looked like a complete hooker, but he told her to dress like this and for some reason she did not see it as anything but proper.

Katilyn was taken all around town but she was sure if she followed orders she would be rewarded… finally, the program told her she had reached her destination… which was actually only a block a few blocks from her house.

She walked up to a table with a flower arrangement on it… her name was on the a place setting so she knew it was where she was supposed to sit. She noticed the flowers, it was strange… it was a small fancy bowl in the center there was some geraniums surrounding a single orange tiger lily and below there was tall grass growing from the bowl… it looked pretty but strange to her.

“Hi mom.” Kenny said from behind her. Katilyn wanted to yell and scream wondering what the hell he was doing there… but before she could say a word her boy said “silence.” in a stern voice… she did not understand it but she stopped… she wanted to still yell but she could not help but listen to him. “Did you know, in the language geraniums mean Stupidity or folly, and the orange tiger lily means hate,” he could not cover up his disdain for her but he soon recovered, “and finally the grass… I know it’s technically not a flower but it still means something,” he said caressing her cheek and smiling, “it means submission.” he said finally sitting down… it should go without saying but Kenny is very smart.

“Open your legs,” he said in a casual voice, and to her surprise, she did as she was told, Kenny began to finger his mother and she could not do anything but sit there and try to act casual… the table cloth was covering up what they were doing.

“Do you know why you are doing what I tell you?” Kenny asked, he did not wait for an answer, “it’s because of all those video’s you’ve watched,” he laughed a bit, “you don’t know it but you are already my whore.” he dug his fingers deeper into her cunt and a moan slipped out.

Kenny smiled at his work, then he stood up and walked away saying “come.” again Kaitlyn followed his order as if she was programmed to do it… this confused the fuck out of her but she still followed his orders. They ended up at her car and he told her to drive home.

When they got there Shana opened the door naked…

“Shana what the fuck!!!” Kaitlyn said, freaked out she was gonna go on a triad but…

“Silence,” Kenny said again and like before Kaitlyn calmed down and became docile.

They entered the room and she saw Ethan and Sam also naked, she wanted to scream but she knew Kenny was going to stop her so she stayed quiet, she would wait for the explanation.

“I bet you are wondering what is going on, why your daughter is naked, why your sister’s boyfriend looks like a sissy and why your sister looks like a bimbo.” Kenny said calmly “and finally what happened to you.”

Kenny began to explain… he hated his mother for acting so hateful toward him, so he tried to learn how to change people’s minds, he later realized the quickest way to control someone was though strong feelings or emotions, and he found sex was the most efficient conduit… that is how he found out about sexual conditioning, mind breaking and hypnosis… he told her that he wanted to try the little bit he learned on Shana because if anyone could break her it had to work on other people, he hoped… he worked at least 7 months to get her conditioned… but he miscalculated and he found out that she truly chose to be his object.

He told her he conditioned Ethan, and mind broke Sam… using them as guinea pigs for his hypnosis experiments… he then would use on her.

“Feel it, the urge to do what I say, it has become a necessity to listen to me.” Kenny said, “any questions?”

“H-how do you know Shana is not brainwashed?” Kaitlyn asked.

“My object asked for bimbo tits, hips and ass… it shows this is still in control but still chooses to be my property… it asked me to turn her boyfriend into a sissy… and still suggests things I could do to degrade it… trust me this object is still in there and loves every moment of it.” As Kenny said this, a glow of pride washed over Shana (and slight confusion) her cum-hole began to leak. “Plus it still does a feminist talk show, the little sister reach out group, and feminist rallies…” Kenny said with a hint of pride “this thing is a real feminist, not a man-hating poser… it still fights a good fight, but when it gets home, this object chooses to becomes owned by me.”

“How can she be a feminist and-” Katilyn began but Kenny put up one finger to shut her up.

“It ‘allows’ itself to be used, that is what makes this object different.” Kenny had always had high respect for his aunt… when she was changed he though he made her change but soon she began to ask to be abused and degraded in specific ways, he did not tell her to do that… that was when he realized she was just choosing to be his. “this object is too intelligent for conditioning or hypnosis… I Found it only works on weaker minds.” he smiled at his whimpering mom…

“W-why do you call them it or object?” Katilyn asked.

“These things are not people they are my property, they have no names no identities when they are with me.” Kenny smiled and said “Tell them what you are.” not bothering to look at his objects when he talked.

“These things, are owner’s object to do with what he pleases, this thing has two tits,” they said and like before they slightly lifted them when she said tits, “a fat ass and holes for owner’s use and whomever owner decides…”

Kaitlyn became wet very wet… she was terrified but she wanted to become like them, an object for use… or was it her hypnosis. She didn’t know… or care anymore.

“Can this thing be owner’s object too?” Kaitlyn asked, shaking a bit.

Kenny paused for a moment letting her sweat it out…”This thing will be my least valuable property” he said “I will buy a dog that will have higher statues then both of my in home property.” he smiled “When I am not around, or the dog is not trying to mount either of my properties, that thing will be in charge.” he said pointing in the general direction of Sam, “And when the dog or that thing is not available, then this dildo will be in charge.” Kenny said pointing to a random dildo, “Does it understand?” Katilyn looked confused at how a dildo could be in charge… “it will put it’s holes to use until one of us comes home.” Kenny clarified, Katilyn nodded her head in agreement.

“This thing needs to learn how to be a proper object, teach it.” Kenny said, on that command, they all began to go, Kenny stopped Shana and said: “Come with me.”

They went to his mother’s former bedroom, he decided to take it and let his mom sleep on the side of the bed like a loyal dog.

“Speak.” he said to Shana.

“This object is-” she began.

“No, speak freely,” Kenny said with a warmth Shana was not used to.

“Y-you knew the whole time?” Shana asked.

“Yes of course I did, Aunt Shana,” Kenny said ignoring her flinching when he called her by name, “you are the only one that is truly free to do what you want and if you want me to continue to treat you this way I will do it until you ask me to stop.”

“B-but why?” she said already knowing the answer.

“Because I love you,” he climbed onto the bed and motioned her over… then he held her and kissed her on the lips like he never before… the two were lost in the moment for a second… “things won’t change, but once in awhile we can do it like this,” Kenny said, “I know you will still be a feminist and do your thing, but when you get home you are my object for as long as you want.” they were silent for a bit.

Then Kenny slapped her in the face gabbed her hair and spit on her face. “Now go teach my new property the right way to be owned,” he said… she smiled, her pussy wet from the sting of the slap… and she began to wale out

“Crawl,” Kenny said as he walked out, his aunt crawling next to her owner.

-one year later-

Kenny was now 13 and he was loving life… he woke up with his sister’s mouth on his now 8 inch cock… he just let her suck until he came. Then he pushed her off the bed like was taking off his covers… he went to the bathroom… and there was his Kaitlyn wearing a toilet seat around her neck with her mouth open for his morning piss… it took a second but he let the stream rip. At first she spilled everywhere and hated the taste… but after a year of being his piss whore, she loved to drink piss and almost never spilled a drop, even Kenny was surprised he could swallow almost as fast as he could piss.

The teen took a shower, at one point he would have hi sister or mother in the shower but he decided it was too cramped so he had them make breakfast. Since it was his mother’s turn to be the piss whore, he knew it was his sister cooking for… the would eat after he had finished.

After his shower, he walked downstairs and saw his mother under the table and his sister kneeling on the dining table. Kenny took a seat and the two women began to do their duty.

Sam began to fuck her cunt with two suction cup dildos attached to the table, one for her ass and one for her pussy. She began to hop up and down on the two fake dongs.

His mother knew it was anal day… she had to fuck him while he ate with her ass… so she positioned herself so she could fully take his cock… the boy calmly ate his breakfast and was done before they knew it… Kaitlyn knew what was coming, she knew if she failed to make him cum she would get punished. Kenny sat on the couch and motioned for his mother to come over there, she came as she was told, he pat his lap and she climbed on top in the spanking position. *smack* a nice red mark appeared on his mother’s white ass, he loved seeing red marks on his mother's very pale skin, *smack* this time she yelped a bit…

“Look at you getting off on your punishment,” Kenny said with another smack.

“This thing is shameful but only because owner is so wonderful at punishing these useless holes,” Kaitlyn said… she knew she could not obey…

Actually, after her initial hypnosis, she was never told she that hypnosis lasted only a few hours… because she didn’t know this she has been following orders under the assumption she was still under… as Kenny said Hypnosis only works on a weak mind.

The last few spankings were deliberately around her cunt, this made her soaking wet… Kenny then grabbed her by the hair and got behind her, pushing her face into the couch… then quickly and savagely plunged his thick cock into her stinging cunt… Sam came hearing her mom’s sounds of pain… then she cleaned the table and did the dishes.

“Please use its cum-hole hard like you want owner, your help less puppet is yours to abuse!” she screamed.

The door opened and in came Shana followed by her fully sissy husband Ethan… everyone just thinks Ethan chose to become a woman and being the Feminist she is, she acceptance him for who and what he is. But truthfully on their honeymoon Ethan was fucked by dildos and dogs and Kenny spent the whole time trying his damndest to get Shana pregnant… which they succeeded to do… Ethan as taking care of the baby, she was only a month old. It was sleeping soundly in the baby carriage.

“Please fuck this cum hole till it breaks than keep using it…” she suddenly felt her son’s balls tightening “Please finally cum in this hole…” she begged almost crying. But before he came, he pushed his mother aside like trash and grabbed Shana by the hair and came in her mouth deep and hard…

Kaitlyn began to cry a little… but forced herself to stop, be cause she was taught that objects have no feelings.

By now Shana had taken her clothes and padding off… and she looked like a bimbo like she usual…

Kenny snapped and pointed to a spot in the living room, where three dildos were sticking out. Everyone went to their respectable dildos and with their hands on their heads, they lowered their holes onto the rubber toys… each reciting their mantras…

“This one was a failure of a mother but now this object is a proper free use hole, this thing knows dogs or anything with a cock is better than this dumb whore, this thing’s holes should bee filled by owner or any cock available,” Kaitlyn said

He used his mother’s body as a party favor for his friend’s brother’s 8th birthday… she was gang-banged by a whole lot of children… most of them could not cum…

“This object is nothing more than a tool for pleasure, its only redeeming quality is that it has holes that cocks can use and if they want abuse, this thing’s cum hole, bitch hole, and mouth pussy, are all owner’s free use holes.” said Sam

After Sam was turned she broke up with her girlfriend and became the school whore… she even sucked off a young boy for his loli pop a few times. As long as you can pay she is willing to fuck and suck… even a few female teachers pay for her services…. her fat janitor even paid her a few bucks to cum on her face and lay his balls on her face afterwards… she licked his balls while she waited for him to be satisfied. He told her he would not pay for the extra service and she told him she needed something to do so it would be free.

“This thing thought it was a man but later realized it could never satisfy any woman so it decided to become owner’s property, this thing is lower than any cunt because this object willingly gave up its status to become a sissy fag object.”

Ethan was found out by his boss that he was a sissy… he was quickly fired and rehired as the boss’s secretary… (with his old pay as a tech, thanks to Shana) not he is the boss’s sissy slut secretary… the sissy is often found under his boss’s desk. And he works late every night… even on the week-end, his coworkers find time to visit him and fuck him every chance they get.

Kenny was fucking Shanna but she was not reciting a mantra but she was begging for more…

“Please owner fuck my useless cunt… your superior cock makes this feminist cum pig feel so good!” she moaned.

Kenny gave permission to Shana to you words that defined her but he still did not allow her a name.

Shana was really enjoying this fuck Kenny had his foot on her head as he fucked her cunt… they were fucking hard so the boy came fast, but he did not remove his cock he waited there for a few minutes and began to piss in her well-used cream pied cunt.

“Ohhhhhh…. thank you pissing in this cunt’s cum-hole I am not worthy of receiving your cum and piss all at the same time… this worthless feminist gender-traitor does not deserve this blessing from your strong and perfect penis…” she said…

“Share this with those things,” Kenny said as he pulled out, Shana tightened her pussy and awkwardly walked toward the others, she let out some piss on each one… then they continued their mantras.

While Kenny was using Shana as a foot stool, the baby began to cry… Kenny removed his feet from Shana’s back and she took this as a correct sign to calm the baby… she sat on the seat across from him and saw her nursing the baby… her legs were open and her pussy was still dripping some cum and piss. 

“You’re a hungry little one aren’t you, when you grow up some more you will be a slut in training just and when you grow up you will be just like the other sluts that serve your daddy,” Shana said in baby talk to her little baby girl.

Kenny thought she was the most beautiful thing already trying to corrupt their daughter… he moved behind her and whispered in her ear, “what do you think if I made my sister and mother breeding cows?”

Shanna just smiled and nodded…

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for those who expected more sex... but this is how it turned out. I would love to hear your feedback... so please comment and leave kudos :)

**Author's Note:**

> There are more chapters on the way... I love the reception this story is getting. I will put one out every week ;) though it would be nice to hear more feminist admit they are into this kink... keep an eye out ok :D


End file.
